James (Mouse) Mullen
Mouse is currently a fighter pilot in the Kanto air force. However, after being shot down over Johto territory, he has spent little time in a cockpit and more time engaged in ground battles. He is a suspected war criminal, but as of yet has not been convicted for his crimes. Appearance Mouse is a bit of a runt, having been short and scrawny his whole life. He is very thin and often wears baggy clothing as it is difficult to find things that fit him correctly- though he has bulked up slightly since joining the army. Mouse does not give the appearance of being friendly and has the constant look of one who hasn't slept properly in a long while. Mouse is easily spotted due to the oversized bomber jacket he often wears and the characteristic cowlick in his hair. Personality As a child Mouse was quite, but friendly. He was shy and meek, mostly due to being teased for his small stature. After being burned as a boy he became very withdrawn for a long while, as well as a bit skittish and jumpy. He never cared much for pokemon after this either. As a teen Mouse's personality has been twisted and warped by both warfare and the poisonous influence of his companion, Cyrus. After being gunned down over enemy territory, Mouse was forced to either toughen up or allow himself to die. Taking the first option of course, Mouse's newfound talent for directly taking his foe's life quickly escalated beyond his control. He has since become violent and unstable, and he delights in the chaos and bloodshed of war. Mouse has slowly lost sight of the origianl point in his joining the military, and now sees it only as a perfect excuse to kill without question. However, he has also lost sight of the difference between the people of Johot and Kanto. He views everyone as a potential threat, and therefore as a potential target. However, he is not unwise in his insanity and still retains his rational thought and coherency, which allows his to duck under the radar of his own superiors and companions. At least for now. Though as more and more of Mouse's sense slips away, he has grown more careless. Biography Since childhood Mouse has struggled with how people treat him for his small size and weak nature. He has always been teased by other children, and overly-protected by his parents- neither of which the boy enjoyed. Also, having grown up hearing stories of his father's heroism in the Great War, Mouse desperately wished to prove himself strong like his father. These dreams of grandure were put on hold after being severly burned by a wild Growlithe as a child. Due to the severity of his injuries, Mouse lost most of the functionality of his left arm and shoulder for a few years. Though countless physical therapy sessions and sheer determination, Mouse has since regained functionality in his injured arm, though it still causes discomfort from time to time. To Mouse's discontent, people still insisted on babying him even after restoring functionality to his left arm. The only person who continued to treat him normally was his sister Eva, and as such he is much closer to her than to his parents. When news of the war reached him, Mouse wished to enlist immediately, but his parents forbade it. Mouse took their words as a personal insult against his ability to fend for himself. (In reality, Mouse's father didn't want him to join so that he wouldn't have to experience the horrors of war.) He enlisted secretly and essentially ran away from home to join the air force at 16- the bare minimum for military service (even then it took a fair amount of convincing on Mouse's part to get people to believe he was old enough to join.) Since joining, Mouse has proven himself a natural and versitile pilot and trainer. Though teased by other recruits at first, Mouse's new found intensity and raw talent quickly earned him the respect he had craved. Things were going well enough until Mouse receiced his second pokemon- Cyrus. From day one there was something strange about the little, seemingy harmless gastly, though Mouse did not see what a profound effect Cyrus had on him until it was too late. Pokemon * Grenich (Male Hydreigon)- Grenich was Mouse's first pokemon, and like his entire team, he was picked on a whim. Grenich is vain, prideful, greedy, jealous, vicious, violent, and unrelenting. As a deino he behaved more like an ill-tempered dog, but as a fully evolved pokemon, Mouse has raised him in a way that has brought out all of his worst, most feral tendencies. However, he remains loyal to Mouse and is very protective of his master. He requires a lot of attention and if he feels as though he is being ignored he will throw quite a tantrum. *Cyrus (Male Gengar)- Cyrus is a peculiar pokemon who never seems to be terrivly concerned with his surroundings. He is very good in a fight, though often times he can terrify his oponents into submission before ever striking a blow. Unbeknownst to Mouse, as a gengar, Cyrus feeds off the souls and emotions of other living creatures. Usually members of this evolution line restrict this feeding more to other pokemon, but Cyrus has developed a taste for the teen's soul and has made a habit of feeding on his thoughts and dreams while the boy sleeps. This went on withought Mouse's knowledge long enough to cause permanent damage to his soul. Though by the time he realised what was happening, Mouse was so deeply affected that there was little point in fighting. And as Cyrus continues his predation of the teen, more and more of Mouse's personality is destroyed and replaced with something closer to Cyrus's own disposition. *Goop (Shiny Ditto)- Good was given to Mouse as a reward for his high marks in training. Goop is mischevious and playful, though his pranks can quickly escalate and turn dangerous for those involved. Good is wise in combat though and excells at exploiting his foe's weakness. He also has developed a habit of turning into Mouse just to frighten or surprise people. While his imitation of his master is good, Goop does not excell at copying Mouse's perosnality, and he often forgets key features such as Mouse's facial or burn scars. Also, his inibility to speak beyond small arbitrary noises is a dead giveaway to his true identity. *Angela (Female Noctowl)- Angela is a strong, dedicated, iron-willed, and slightly vain bird who serves as the den mother for Mouse's team. She keeps the others in line (particularly Goop and Grenich) and has little tolerence for foolishness. As Mouse's last pokemon, she has only known the teen as the damaged and twisted mess that he is now. Though despite his relative lack of affection towards her, Angela remains loyal to her master. Sources * Trivia/ Fun Facts -Mouse's team is trained to kill other pokemon in battle, but he prefers dispatching other trainers himself with his trusty skinning knife. -Mouse has gotten very used to Goop mimicking his appearance and sometimes the two can be seen walking together (which causes a lot of confusion for those witnessing it) -Mouse cannot be "fixed" at this point. His mind is far too ravaged by Cyrus to put back together as it was before the war. -Grenich is large enough to fly while carrying Mouse, but Angela is not. She can lift the teen off the ground and hold him up, but only for a short time. This is useful for pulling Mouse of of harm's way though. -Despite being a good pilot, Mouse has a relatively poor sense of direction, hence why he always carries a compass. -Mouse was always designed with the intent of turning him "evil" over the course of the story. He was specifically designed to be cute and endearing at the beginning and then rapidly digress to a frightening and uncomfortable character.